1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heating systems, and particularly to a natural fuel heating system promoting healthier air circulation and improved heating inside a dwelling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most buildings incorporate some sort of heating system, ranging from low tech options, such as a fireplace, to complex centralized air-conditioners. The efficiency of all these options varies greatly, depending on the inherent limitations of the system itself and the design of the building, including such factors as insulation and airflow.
One concern with all these systems is the economics of energy efficiency. In the case of a fireplace, the fuel required, e.g., wood, is relatively cheap. However, the heat from the fireplace is localized in the room where the fireplace is located, with no means of circulating the heated air within the building or dwelling that does not require some other external air circulating means, e.g., fans. Any heat generated by the fireplace extends into the room, but the typical stagnant air does not facilitate adequate airflow into other areas of the home. Thus, added equipment and the associated costs for operation and maintenance raises the overall costs, but provides minimal heating benefit to the rest of the building, especially if the building has poor insulation.
In many cases, the energy source for centralized heating and air conditioning systems is a combination of fossil fuel and electricity, the former for generating heat in a furnace and the latter for the fan system distributing the heat. Both forms of energy are relatively expensive, and many have to contend with sometimes astronomical costs during the winter months.
Another concern of common home heating systems relates to airflow. Most systems recirculate the interior air without introducing enough of the outside air to refresh the interior. As a result, much of the interior air is stagnant, which can become a health concern when the air is stagnant over extended periods of time. One way to mitigate this is to just open the house or building to outside air for short periods of time. In the long run, that only exacerbates energy consumption because it requires more energy to compensate for the large temperature difference than maintaining a relatively constant temperature.
Another problem that can occur is with fireplaces. Fireplaces require periodic maintenance and cleaning of the flue. Flues can become clogged with ashes and debris, which hampers airflow and leads to even more hazardous conditions, such as exposure to toxic fumes. Adequate airflow and a conscious effort to maintain such airflow can mitigate much of these concerns. However, many homeowners do not exercise such precautions.
In light of the above, it would be a benefit in the art of heating systems to provide a system that promotes adequate airflow and an economic alternative to current heating systems. Thus, a natural fuel heating system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.